The Fight
by TymLord
Summary: Maya gets into trouble while trying to find the pervy sage.....
1. Travels

A/N: Ok... me again.. i actually wrote this before i started my Bleach story...... It's short and crappy but this was my real first story..... the BLeach story was my first on fanfiction... oh well enjoy......

Maya: Yea... and i'm back too.....

Me: Yea... Maya.... you're boring so go get kidnapped....

Maya: you're mean..... where's the disclaimer....

Me: right... I do not own naruto or any of it's characters..... except Kami and Renge..... Maya is owned by my friend.....

* * *

Chapter 1- Travels

Maya had learned about all the amazing jutsu's that the pervy sage, Jiraiya, had taught Naruto Uzumaki. So the next day she set out for the Tea Country, with the permission of Tsunade bah-chan, of course the mission would be a difficult one because she will have to walk through Orochimaru's territory. Where she will run into a master of Genjutsu, Orochimaru's daughter, Renge.

Maya was walking to the Tea Country with an impending sense of danger looming over her, and with that she couldn't be at ease. Soon it got dark and Maya could no longer see the path she had been traveling, so she decided to camp there for the night. But she didn't sleep, because of the sense of impending doom was growing stronger and stronger, until she couldn't take it anymore.

In the morning Maya sent a letter back to Konoha about the impending sense of doom. Finally she made it half-way through the forest without incident, leading to the Tea Country. Maya suddenly stumbled on Orochimaru's hide-away…

* * *

A/N: yes... the chap was short and most likely all of them will be.... but that means it will be updated more frequently......


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Next chap already....

Maya: Dang that was fast....

Me: Don't get whiplash..... you don't have medical insurance...

Renge: Can i get some say in this.....

Me/Maya: No........

* * *

Chapter 2- The Meeting

Once Maya had figured out where she was, she quickly and quietly hid in the trees; hoping no one would find her; just when she started to hide, someone came out of the complex. It was none other than Renge.

She used her keen ninja skills to hone in on Maya. Then she attacked, but before she even got halfway there the pervy sage appeared on top of Gamabunta (The giant toad if you didn't know). His sudden appearance startled Renge, and when she recognized the interloper she went to get her father, but before they got back Jiraiya, Gama, and Maya were already gone. Into the Tea Country, Maya it seems had fainted during the procuring events. When she awoke it was quite a surprise for her, for she found Jiraiya hovering over her, about to take the top half of her dress off, because she didn't wear bras.

But she had woken up because the pervy sage was practically panting, so she bitch slapped the bastard right in the middle of his face, which knocked him unconscious. She then noticed Shikamaru in the corner meditating; he then got up and went to a game board in the middle of the room.

"Want to play Shogi, while we wait for Jiraiya to wake up," Shikamaru asked, "Trust me, I know how hard you hit, and it will be a few hours."

"Ok, I'll probably lose, but sure I'll play," Maya responded.

* * *

A/N: Yae... this is not going to be a good story....

Maya: why are you so pessimistic.... it's quite good right now.....

Renge: I'm with him....

Me: *SIGH* well til next chapter


	3. Questions & Answers

Chapter 3- Questions & Answers

"Well?" Shikamaru asked, bored as usual.

"Well what?" Maya retorted.

"Are you going to go, you have the first move."

"Oh yeah, sorry. By the way, why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, I'm here with Jiraiya on a mission, and so far there isn't any activity. We were sent to make sure that Orochimaru's daughter, Renge, doesn't go out of control; it was horrible last time and, we're just temporary bodygaurds for the nearby villages. Oh, and Sasuke is here if you want to talk to him."

"Really? Sasu-kun is here?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately he's with Orochimaru and Renge, and we can't seem to get in to get him back."

"Oh, well that's too bad. I know! Once we finish our shogi game, we can go get Sasuke back."

"That seems... Troublesome, but we have one problem. We don't have a plan, blueprints of Orochimaru's lair, or even know where he is in that place."

"Ok, one, that's three problems and two, we actually have a map, me. I've been in there countless times, I know every hall like the back of my hand."

"Fine, but there's still the issue of a plan, and Jiraiya is the only one that can take Orochimaru without dying."

"Oi, what the hell happened? I fell asleep," Jiraiya yawned.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Maya and Shikamaru both screamed, surprised by Jiraiya waking up.


	4. Sadness

**A/N: I was forced to write this chapter the first time, and it has nothing to do with the story so before you read you can skip it if you want. It's just basically drabble about nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Sadness

Meanwhile, back in Konoha; Astello was mourning the death of his sister Sakura, brought on by Renge. He had been mourning for over a week, so much that he couldn't pay attention to anything. That included his relationship with Temari, she was about to the point of breaking up with the mope. But she knew that he needed comforting, she just didn't know how to do so.

He was so down that he didn't even talk to Maya before she left the village, but there was nothing to do about it now. So basically, he was a mopy puddle of sadness and no one could cheer him up. No big loss since no one liked Sakura in the first place. (Sorry, Sakura lovers...)


	5. Real Answers

Chapter 5- Real Answers

"So, Maya, why have you come in search of me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well originally, I wanted you to teach me some things, but this seems that what you're doing is much more important right now," Maya replied casually. "Earlier I went out into the forest and found the entrance to Orochimaru's hide-out, but it just seems abandoned."

"Well, since you say so. I say that you cannot perse this any further than you already have, since it is not part of your original mission."

"What? But why? It's obvious that you two need my help with this, and you can still teach me, I'll just be here for back-up in case one of you screw it up. If we do that then both missions get completed and Tsunade can't complain, simple as that."

"But, but, but.... Ok, fine, you can stay and help."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't care for this story, I'm just transcribing it from being pre-written in a notebook. I'm sure you don't care that the chapters are short either, just means more frequent updates, if I stop being lazy enough to type more.**


	6. Plans

**Written in Script style cause I am lazy, I stopped, oh and you can skip the next chapter if you want, cause it has nothing to do with the story. I just have an overactive imagination, and I hated my teacher. You'll undertand if you read the next chapter, if you want.**

* * *

Chapter 6- Plans

Jiraiya-"Well, If I'm going to train you, and allow Shikamaru and I to continue our mission uninterrupted. So, are you a quick learner?"

Maya-"Yes, but I don't know what that has to do with anything?" (confused)

Jiraiya-"Oy, Naruto get out here, we have a visitor." (looks at door on left side of room)

Naruto-"Huh? A visitor? AAAAHHHHH!!!! You! What are you doing here!?"

Jiraiya-"Wait. You two know each other?" (looks from Naruto to Maya, confused)

Maya-"Hey, you're the kid that I beat the crap out of in the forest that one time."

Continued in chapter 8


End file.
